One Mistake Gone Wrong
by Brittany6391
Summary: Stein and Marie are together since the Kishin is gone but will happen when their world comes tuber ling down by a secret only Stein and Lord Death knows.
1. Chapter 1

The Kishin was dead. Stein and Marie were looking forward for their child's birth. But one unknown secret will cause Marie fantasy to turn into a nightmare.

"Lord Death"

"Lord Death", Spirit screamed!

"Yes"

"Marie called she said something Stein being into madness-"

"Oh", Lord Death said with worry. Then Spirit continued.

"Before I..I could say something,she screamed and the phone hanged" the death scythe said with horror.

"Ok, Spirit you go to Stein's house if something go wrong call Sid immediately" Death said with a fatherly tone.

And with that he was gone.

At the laboratory 

"Stein stop your gonna hurt the baby" Marie yell with anger and sadness

"Oh that thing, let me see how it look when its out your belly" he slurred with a sadistic grin forming on he's face

He grab the spalel that was in his pocket and dash towards the running Marie.

She was running through the lab towards the front door until she slip off a bra of hers. She winced in pain because she didn't want to scream for Stein to hear her but that didn't work. He ran and grab her feet then dragged her into the clinic and locked the door.

Back To Spirit 

"Why can't I get there faster?"

"Hey Spirit!" a group of kids said. He realize who they were until he saw Maka.

"Oh I'm really busy and got to" He said happily trying to hid his worry and it worked.

"Bye" they all said with joy but Maka.

And he was off.

**Will Spirit make it in or will Stein get a hold Marie and the baby. More chapters to the this Horror film or Tragedy.**

**What do you think will happen? Tell me. **


	2. The Horror

**This happen right after Spirit is running. **

"Stop Stein! Stop it! Your going to hurt- "

"SHUT UP! I don't care if it dies or you"

With that Marie was full of despair _Maybe he is right he don't care. No I can't die. I won't die not now. _

Marie used her wave length to knock Stein down then she was but Stein stitch her. Then was in her ear. 'Now I can start what I tried to finish

He ripped off her pants and panties." Now your going to enjoy this Marie"

She heard a long zipper sound and with that he penetrated her. She tried to fight but he just slammed her down more and more.

* * *

By now Marie is unconscious. So Stein drag her back to the clinic room and lock the door again.

"Now I'm almost finish just a little more analyzing to go." He grab the scalpel and went to work.

* * *

He was finish." Ah. Now I see what it would be like out of your belly."

Marie was still unconscious and was barely breathing. Her body was covered with cuts that trailed up to her belly region. Blood was everywhere and the dead, blood covered baby was lying in a bloody blanket that was torn like someone was it. Marie was completely naked,only thing that was covered was her breast by her hair.

"Now I'm finish"

Stein left his house, his baby and especially his Marie.

**Tell me how u felt or what you want me to add.**


	3. Too Late

**Spirit reach the lab '**

"Marie! Stein!"

He walk slowly and carefully through the lab. Making sure that he isn't walking into a horror scene._God what is this? It smell like Raw meat ' but it look like an organ. Oh my God!_ "that some skin!" he said aloud causing him to jump with disgust. He continued through the lab trying to forget what he just saw. Then he saw a blood puddle then look at the wall and saw some handwriting on the wall._That look like Stein's writing, but what does it say?! No! He doesn't mean that_. The writing said_ " _I don't love you, Marie and I don't give a shit about you."

"Marie, tell me where your at!" The death scythe screamed as loud as he could, but no one answered. He followed the bloody trail that lead to the clinic room. He opened it and then he really felt like he was in an horror scene.

"Marie" That was he could say. He wander around the room looking for Stein but he saw was something a blanket and then when he looked closer, he saw little feet. He covered his mouth trying to believe what he just saw._ Stein what did you do to your child- Wait the wasn't supposed to be born until next month. He wouldn't do that to_ Marie. He looked at Marie and saw the Death scythe laying on the operating table. Blood covering her body, cuts trailing to her belly and Her belly cut opened. Where the baby was supposeto be.

_Marie its my fought ,I..I should have came sooner. I'm going to make it better, I promise. _

He grab his cell phone out his pocket and called Lord Death.

_Oh hey Spirit ! What happen between my happy couple. _

Marie...

_Marie what. What happened to her is she ok. Is Stein there. ___

No Stein is gone. The death scythe said so cold and cruel when he heard that name.

_Ok. I'll send Azusa, Sid and the student to help you with Marie, and Spirit _

Yes

_I understand what your feeling but we have to find Stein _

* * *

**I know that kindie shipped MariexSpirit but it will more of that then SteinxMarie. The theme song for this story is River by Emeli Sande.**


	4. Grief

**This happen right after Spirit talking to lord death **

_This is all my fought I should have listen to you Marie and now your hurt. It's my fought. _The death scythe thoughts was going off the bat until they were interrupted by Sid.

" Spirit?" He said with concern and also relief.

" Yes"

" I need to talk to you "

" Ok" They walk to Marie's classroom and lock the door." I need to ask you about the situation with Marie and Stein."

" What do need to know?" His voice sounded irritated by hearing that name.

" What happened?"

The scythe didn't know how to react or so he just stood there. All his thoughts was corrupted by Marie. His emotion changed ,his face started to be corrupted with fear. He couldn't stop hiding this hate sheered towards Stein. But all he could do now was to just ball his fists and sigh.

" Ok I got a call from Marie-

Flashback 

"Lord Death"

"Lord Death", Spirit screamed!

"Yes"

"Marie called she said something Stein being into madness-"

"Oh", Lord Death said with worry. Then Spirit continued.

"Before I..I could say something, she screamed and the phone hanged" the death scythe said with horror.

"Ok, Spirit you go to Stein's house if something go wrong call Sid immediately" Death said with a fatherly tone.

And with that he was gone.

He made it to the lab and saw Medusa leaving with Stein laughing and then he-

End Flashback

" Then I got there and found her and that's when got there" His voice was broken by the last statement. He didn't want to tell what he all saw eh just told him what he need to know.

" I'll tell Lord Death and I'll tell you what he need you to do." Sid left the room and to the Death room until Spirit put his hand on his shoulder." Let me go with you. I promise her that will keep an eye on him and I'm going to keep that promise. Sid could see the desire and anger but also love in his eyes so he just nodded and were on their way.

* * *

" Hold Marie just one more stitch" Nygus said to the unconscious death scythe. When she finish she cleaned up her wounds and put her some bandages with some clean clothes she got from Azusa.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in "

" Is she ok " The kids said with concern.

" Yes she will be ok "

" Nygus" Black Star sounded like a lost child trying to find his way.

" Yes "

" What... W-What about the baby/" Everyone looked shocked at Black Star being so shy and concern of .

" The baby didn't make it and-

" So that stupid freak killed his own baby!" He shouted with anger and disgust towards Stein.

" Black Star you need to calm down"

" No! I don't!" Everyone looked shocked, even Nygus did. " don't deserve that! She took care of everyone and focus on everyone and now she's hurt and I can't do nothing about it! I will him pay for what he did I PROMISE" He sounded like a grown man who lost eferything to somebody and is now is trying to get revenge. When he was about to leave, he heard everyone say " WE'RE COMING TOO!"

Nygus couldn't help but stare at Marie and say

"We all will take care of you this time "

**I know I didn't do a fast enough chapter but this would lead to the poll I post so do your votes and this story is based on how to save a life by the fray! thank you for reading this. Much love Brittany6391 ;) I was drunk when I made this so don't laugh.**


End file.
